Chaotic Chaos Bringer
Background: A Chaos class dragon, the Chaotic Chaos Bringer is a dragon of many skills. Able to strike swiftly and silently. This dragon is capable of taking down a dozen ships or a small village before it's even noticed. The size of each dragon is different, some being as small as a Terrible Terror while others are as large as a Beweilderbeast. Appearance: The Chaotic Chaos Bringer is known for it's four bright green eyes and six wings. With two of these wings are used for emergencies and remain hidden till required. The claws bend down into a curve that comes into an extremely sharp tip. Able to cut through the toughest materials within a few minutes. The dragon has ten spikes coming from the back of it's head, each allowing it to channel it's mysterious Chaos Fire for deadly attacks. It's tail is shaped like a club with several extremely sharp spikes. It's scales are also extremely durable and thick, more durable then a Beweilderbeast's scales. Skills/Abilities: Divebombing Used often in combat. The Chaotic Chaos Bringer dives down at speeds unknown to any dragon. Being fast enough to fly past a crowd of Vikings and go unnoticed. Chaos Fire This unknown fire type is channeled through the ten spikes on the back of the dragons head. Allowing the dragon to deliver devastating attacks. With an shot limit of around 60. This dragon can deal extreme amounts of destruction in a single raid. Durable and strength The Chaotic Chaos Bringer is one of the most durable dragons. It's extra thick scales and heavily armoured bones allow them to take an extreme amount of firepower before showing any real effect. They are also among the strongest dragons. Being able to even move a mountain if they so wished. Though doing so would take a lot of effort and energy. Speed and Intelligence ''' The Chaotic Chaos Bringer is the fastest dragon known. Faster then a Night Fury. It is also one of the most intelligent dragons. Being able to create new tactics and strategies in the midst of battle. '''Adaptable The Chaotic Chaos Bringer is able to adapt to any habitat. A useful ability when hunting down prey or foes. Smell, hearing and sight It shouldn't be surprising that the Chaotic Chaos Bringer has an incredible sense of sigh. Four eyes allow it to scan around it's head and counter any potential attacks or ambushes. It also has an incredible sense of smell and extremely good hearing. Being able to smell and hear potential meals or threats from miles away. Roar The Chaotic Chaos Bringer has an extremely loud roar. This roar can even rival the roar of a Thunderdrum. Often used to display who is the leader of a pack. This roar also acts as an emergency alert, used to alert other Chaotic Chaos Bringer's of potential threats and predators. Never ending hunger Chaotic Chaos Dragons have an endless hunger. They will eat anything they can get their deadly claws and jaws on. Even Vikings and Beweilderbeasts are not safe from these hunters. The Chaotic Chaos Dragon prey on many dragons, so many that if left unchecked, they could render all life extinct. Behaviour: Chaotic Chaos Bringer's tend to move in packs of around twenty. With the mightiest dragon having the loudest roar. Oftentimes, these leaders are the smallest of them, being the size of a Terrible Terror. Chaotic Chaos Dragons are extremely aggressive and loyal dragons. They defend their pack with a ferocity that can only be imaged. They remain loyal to their leader till death does them apart. They also often hunt for food close to Viking villages. While they will ignore the fisherman, if one attempts to take their meal or threaten them. They will burn said Viking to the ground along with his ship or boat. They do fear one dragon though. They often fear the roar of an Inferno King or other fellow sub-species when traveling together. The reason why is clear as day. Known Dragons: Unicron: Tamed and trained by Asger Odin Haddock the First Trivia: * The Chaotic Chaos Bringer owes it's origin to the Chaos Bringer originating from the Hasbro/Takara owned Transformer brand. The name coming from Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. ** A little reference to that is in the name of the dragon that Asger tamed and trained. ** It is also refenced by their never ending hunger to eat ** Another refence to Unicron is one of the possible colour themes for the dragon with orange and grey. Unicron was an orange and grey planet-former * The Chaos Class is created because this dragon causes chaos wherever it goes. Not a pleasant sight to behold if you're a chief. Category:Dragon species Category:Dragons Category:Chaos Class Dragons